


Friends with Benefits Play Truth or Drink (Mark & Yuta)

by neomarxist127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking Games, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Omorashi, Relationship Study, Sex Talk, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neomarxist127/pseuds/neomarxist127
Summary: For Truth or Drink, you’ll need at least two people. Each person takes turns getting a random question. Read the statement out loud and pick a person who has to answer it. Now you have to answer truthfully or grab a sweet stiff drink instead!or,Yuta and Mark play Truth or Drink to help Johnny out at his work.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 28
Kudos: 162





	Friends with Benefits Play Truth or Drink (Mark & Yuta)

**Author's Note:**

> this is clearly inspired by the cut video series. it's only for fun, i hope you like it!

Mark knows he is a good friend. The certainty of this fact isn’t something he was always sure of. Before entering SM University, he never actually had friends, so Mark’s loyalty and love was never put to the test. Now, though, Mark feels that is safe attesting to his value as a friend, - if he wasn’t an excellent-above-average friend, Mark would never have accepted being in one of Johnny’s work videos, and with Yuta, of all people. What the fuck is he doing?

“I’m going to start it, okay?” Johnny’s voice sounds distant, probably because there is a good space and a lot of filmmaking equipment between them, but mostly because of how nervous Mark feels. “If you want to stop it, you can just call it quits, but, please, don’t do it. You guys are the back-up, if you give up, we have nothing to film today.”

Johnny’s desperate tone makes Yuta laugh. “It’s okay, Mark and I will try our best to not hurt each other too much.”

It’s obvious that Yuta is joking, but Mark feels like an exposed nerve. The idea of being vulnerable with Yuta in front of thousands of future viewers, the filming crew, and, worst yet, Johnny is honestly terrifying. Mark isn’t totally stupid, and it is difficult to not be aware of how much of him he has showed Yuta, voluntary, or without even noticing. The thought of their bubble and dynamic being shared with third parties is very uncomfortable to Mark.

“At the level of distress I am today, that is actually enough.” Johnny states, without taking his eyes off the camera in front of him. “Before starting to play with the cards, just introduce yourselves. Mark, can you quickly tell how you and Yuta met?”

“Yeah, sure,” Mark answers, maybe too fast, if the worried look Yuta throws at him is any indication. He takes a deep breath and tightly smiles, trying to seem relaxed. Yuta smiles back, clearly not buying it, but wanting to make Mark feel assured.

“Okay, I’m going to start it. Thanks for agreeing to do this, guys, I really mean it, you are life-savers.” Johnny says, appearing from behind the equipment to look at them one last time. The soft smile on his face, and the warmness of his eyes, make Mark feel a little calmer. “One, two, three, action!”

The silence after the sound of the clapperboard doesn’t last long.

“My name is Yuta.”

“My name is Mark.” Yuta smiles at Mark’s repetition. He can feel the heat born out of embarrassment on the top of his face, and Mark wonders if the redness will be able to be seen on video as well. “We met at university, but actually got closer after Yuta graduated.” 

“Would you say you are friends with benefits?” Johnny asks, and, even under the neutral tone Johnny uses at work, Mark can hear a light humor.

“Yeah, I would say that,” Yuta answers, laughing to the camera.

“When did you start being friends with benefits?”

“More than a year, less than two years ago.” Yuta says, but he is not looking at Johnny’s direction anymore. Instead, he is staring at Mark, examining him. “Do you want to take the first card? I’ll be the one who has to answer it.”

“Okay,” Mark speaks. He takes the first card of the pile, and turns to read it. “Are you afraid of commitment?”

The question seems to catch Yuta out of guard. He takes a moment to think, looking at Mark’s face attentively. Mark stares back at him, with a smile on the curve of his mouth. Yuta crosses his arms on top of the table before answering.

“I don’t think I am,” he speaks. There is a frown between his eyebrows, as if Yuta himself isn’t totally sure of it. Mark doesn’t think he is able to unglue his eyes off Yuta’s face. “We started hooking up, because I had broken up with my boyfriend, but I don’t think I was ever afraid of commitment, and, we are not friends with benefits because I was running away from commitment. I don’t know, I don’t think being afraid of commitment has anything to do with having a friend with benefits. What do you think?”

Mark can tell Yuta is being honest, especially because it seems like it is the first time he is articulating thoughts he never had organized before. Feeling almost grateful for Yuta’s authenticity, Mark tries his best to be vulnerable with him too.

“I think it depends the most on the people, you know? Like, it’s just another relationship, it isn’t universal,” Mark feels Yuta’s attentive eyes on him. “But, yeah, I don’t think fear of commitment is the basis of what we are doing. And, I also don’t think you’re afraid of commitment.”

It’s clear that Yuta is pleased with Mark’s answer. It bleeds through his eyes and smile as he nods. Mark doesn’t think pure logic can explain the tranquility and comfort that brings to his body.

Yuta redirects his eyes off Mark’s face to pick a card on the pile. Before reading it out loud, he snorts. “How would you rate my oral sex skills out of ten?”

Mark rolls his eyes, trying to hide his embarrassment, as Yuta laughs. He stares at the bottles of hard liquor between them, wondering if he should choose to drink instead of answering the question. Yuta realizes Mark’s train of thought and grabs the two shot glasses, dragging them to the middle of the table.

“Let’s do it like this: we both take a shot, and then you answer it.” Yuta offers, with a smile that shows all of his pretty teeth.

Mark can’t do much but sigh. “That seems like a win-win situation to you.”

“Yeah, you are right.” Yuta laughs, “what do you want to drink?”

“Something that will make me forget about this tomorrow.”

Yuta ends up choosing vodka. He drinks it in one go, flashing a smile after it. Mark doesn’t handle liquor so well, so he finishes it in two large sips, hating the burning sensation that is left under his nostrils. He does feel braver after it, though.

“Your oral sex skills are a ten,” Mark says, serious, and looking at Yuta. It’s hard to read Yuta’s reaction, and Mark wonders if it’s because of the vodka or Yuta himself. The uncertainty makes Mark’s tongue grow a life of its own. “I think so, at least, but it’s not like I have much to compare to, so it probably isn’t the biggest compliment.”

“It is,” Yuta assures him. His expression is light and open, but Mark can feel the weight of his eyes. “I’m glad you think so, to be honest, I really like that you enjoy yourself when we have sex.”

“Isn’t that the point?”

“Yes, you are right.” Yuta doesn’t look at Mark, but at the way his left thumb rubs against the empty shot glass. Mark feels like he lost an important component of the conversation, but, before he can even ask, Yuta is talking again. “I don’t care that you don’t have much experience, but is it something that you are bothered by?”

Mark doesn’t answer it immediately, thinking that he probably should have another shot of vodka to answer Yuta without any embarrassment. “I am not bothered exactly, it’s not something I really think about, to be honest. And, like, I can’t picture enjoying sex more than I do now, so it doesn’t matter, like, at all, to me.” Mark feels like he has no control over his mouth as he speaks again. “Do you think I am a bad lay?”

Yuta looks at him, surprised, worsing how embarrassed Mark already feels. “No, of course not.” Yuta answers, his voice louder than usual. “Your oral skills are also a ten, okay? I just asked out of curiosity, because me and you have totally different sexual histories, so I wanted to know how you felt. And, I also don’t think you can scale sex, by the way, I’m not comparing you to anything when we fuck, I don’t think it works that way.”

“I’m not comparing you, as well.” Mark mumbles awkwardly, after a few moments of silence. “I didn’t express myself well. It’s a ten because of how much I like it. Your oral skills, I mean.”

“It’s okay, I didn’t mind.” Yuta says, and pushes the pile of cards in Mark’s direction. “Take another card.”

Mark does, and almost groans out of frustration reading it out loud. “What is the kinkiest thing you would like to try with me?”

Yuta doesn’t laugh as hard as Mark thought he would. Instead, he lets out a chuckle, but it’s soon reduced to a smile, as Yuta stares at Mark, clearly thinking about the question. Mark isn’t able to hold Yuta’s look, feeling too aware of the spark on it.

“I would really like to try pee stuff.” Yuta breaks the silence after a couple of seconds. Mark moves around on his chair, feeling himself blush on the back of his neck, cheeks and ears. “Not pee-drinking, though, I would never do that, but, I don’t know, fuck you until you peed yourself, or peeing inside you, maybe you inside me. I didn’t think of the specifics, but something like that.”

Mark can tell that Yuta is provoking him. It’s very hard to not fall into his game. Even more when he knows how much Yuta enjoys seeing him squirm. “That seems very specific, though.” Mark’s voice lightly breaks, and he can’t even imagine how ashamed he will be when he watches himself on video.

“Yeah, it is,” Yuta’s smile is clearly mischievous. “Do you have any kink that you would like to try with me?”

“We can talk more about the pee thing. But later.” Mark answers, fast and immediately. He pushes the pile of cards to Yuta. “Please, take a card.”

Yuta's expression gets sober when he stares at the words of the card, the lightness of the humor getting lost on it. Mark feels his curiosity peak at that, and listens closely when Yuta reads it out loud, noticing how his voice is harder and colder.

“What is the expiration date on our relationship?”

Mark is taken off guard as well by question on the card. He stares at Yuta, trying to find an answer on the lines of his face, but nothing appears. “Probably when Yuta starts dating, or just isn’t feeling it anymore.”

“Me?” Yuta asks, his voice dry. “Aren’t you a possibility as well?”

“I think we both know that is not going to happen,” Mark says, not looking at Yuta. His eyes are lowered in the direction of the table, but he can still feel the weight of Yuta’s stare on him. “I don’t date, I’m too awkward and shy for it, it’s honestly a miracle that you are my friend with benefits, so, you know, the chance of someday I don’t ‘feel it’ anymore is basically impossible.”

“Is that why you’re with me? Because you don’t want to be alone?” Yuta’s voice sounds very low, and when Mark raises his eyes to stare at him, Yuta’s eyes seem cloudy.

“Of course not,” Mark exclaims, straightening his back against the chair. “I just mean that I think I wouldn’t be the one to end things between us. Like, you’re my peak, you know? I’ll never find anyone close to you willing to date me, I’m not even sure why you even put up with me sometimes. So, yeah, it’s probably going to end when you move on. Not me.” 

Yuta spends enough time in silence that Mark is reminded that they’re not alone. There is actually a full crew, and Johnny, looking at them, filming their interaction. He feels more ashamed at that, as if he showed them a side that was only Yuta’s to see.

“I think sometimes we forget that even this relationship is a power relationship,” Yuta says, and, by the tone of his voice, Mark can tell that he also forgot about all the people watching them. It’s a tone he only heard him use it when they are alone. “But, right now, you make it seem like I have all the power, when it’s not true. You have as much power, or even more power, in this relationship as I have. I’m really accommodated, to be honest, I made a place for you in my life, and my life is probably not going to change much in the next few years. Do you understand what I am saying?”

Mark nods in reflex, and Yuta seems to realize he doesn’t really mean it, because he sighs and starts talking again.

“I already graduated, I have a stable job that makes me financially stable, and I also made you a stable presence in my life. I’m not looking for changes. You, on the other hand, are very young, and will graduate next year and then a million doors will open for you, not only professionally wise, but in your personal life as well. So, the chance of you moving on and setting the expiration date of our relationship is way bigger than mine.”

Mark doesn’t know what to say. All of Mark’s future plans include Yuta on them. The possibility of a future happening where he is the one to let Yuta go seems ludicrous to him. He doesn’t know how to argue with Yuta, though, Mark is not even sure if there are words that he could use to explain the certainty he feels on Yuta’s wrongness.

The gap of silence gets too big, and Yuta fills it again.

“I don’t think we should worry about it now.” His tone of voice is way softer and clearer.

“Yeah,” Mark says, his voice is rough, but Yuta’s eyes are warm on him. “It sounds like a problem for future Mark and Yuta.”

“Fuck them,” Yuta laughs. “Let’s take a shot, okay?”

Mark nods, laughing as well. Yuta picks vodka again, and, once more, fills both glasses until the liquid is almost pouring out of the cup. Before drinking, Yuta clinks their glasses together. This time, Mark drinks the shot at once, but, surprisingly, the burn on his nose isn’t worse. When he lowers the glass, Yuta is already handing him a card.

“It’s my turn to answer it.”

“We are both anwersing to everything,” Mark comments, before reading the words on the card. “Does it hurt your feelings when I sleep with other people?”

He and Yuta can’t help but laugh. Mark knows it isn’t that funny, but Yuta alone has him on a drunk effect, and the vodka isn’t helping. He feels stupid, and it’s a welcoming sensation next to Yuta.

“I would be mad, at first, I think.” Yuta answers. Mark nods in agreement.

“Why would you be mad?” Johnny’s voice interrupts both of them.

“We started having sex without using condoms, and, to make it a hundred per cent safe, we decided to stop sleeping with other people.” Yuta explains, staring at the camera. “Sleeping with other people is out of limits for now, because we’re really trusting each other with our health right now.”

“If you were still using condoms, would it hurt your feelings if Mark slept with other people?” Johnny asks, and Mark knows it’s his job, but can’t help to think that he wants to know a little too much.

Yuta pauses to think before answering. “I want to say no, because, at the beginning, I used to sleep with other people and Mark was really chill about it, and, also, Mark is really young, and I want him to enjoy his youth, in any way he wants.” He says, a hand resting on his chin as he forms his thoughts.

Mark rolls his eyes, staring at Yuta. “I’m enjoying my youth very much with only you, you don’t need to worry about that.” Mark’s tone of voice sounds more annoyed than he actually is. “You make it sound like you’re so much older than me, it’s only four years, it barely counts.”

“Kind of,” Yuta says, rolling his shoulders. Mark chuckles, but doesn’t say anything else. Yuta grabs a card, smiling as he reads it. “Okay, this is actually something I’m curious about. Why did you sleep with me?”

“Why would you want to know that?” Mark questions, trying to mask his embarrassment.

“Because I am not your type at all,” Yuta easily says, folding the card in half and dropping it on the table. “You like buff and tall guys. You know, himbos.”

“You’re taller than me.”

“I am not buff, or stupid.” Yuta reminds Mark, rolling his eyes. “Just answer the question, or do you want to take a shot?”

“I can’t explain it exactly,” Mark says, pressing his hands against his face. He rapidly crosses his arms in front of his chest and stares at Yuta, who is still with an airly smile on his lips. “You have a very strong pulling and sexy energy, and you’re very warm and caring, and, I don’t know, I was really attracted to you, like, I am really attracted to you, always. So, I didn’t have a reason to not sleep with you, and when you said you wanted to sleep with me, I would be stupid to refuse. Why did you want to sleep with me, by the way? I think that is the real big question.”

Yuta laughs and rolls his eyes. “Stop being funny,” he says, staring at Mark with big and sparkly eyes, clearly pleased with him. “Of course I would want to sleep with you, you know I’m into twinks.”

“Shut the fuck up, Yuta.” Mark exclaims, without being able to repress a smile. Yuta laughs loudly at him.

“But, for real,” Yuta tries to calm down enough to speak without laughing. “I just didn’t see why not, I was single for a while, and we always had a good relationship, even just as acquaintances or friends, and you were always throwing me give-me-some-coochie looks, I think it was a good development of our relationship. I think that even if it hadn’t worked out, or if we had decided it would be a one-time thing, we would still be cool, you know? I liked that we didn’t have many stakes to worry about.”

Mark nods, and it briefly flashes through his mind how many stakes they have now, what would happen to them if the relationship they have now falls apart. He suppresses the thoughts, burying them on the deep of his mind.

“I really like how everything is now.” Mark says, at last. Yuta smiles at him, nodding. “Is it my turn now?” He doesn’t know if it’s the vodka, but he lost track of the order that they should be reading the cards.

“Yes.” 

Mark has to hold in a groan as he reads the card. “That’s a stupid question. You should take a shot. Who likes who more in this relationship?”

Yuta laughs, but it’s easy to notice the false tone of it. “C’mon, it’s me. Everybody knows that.”

Mark rolls his eyes, feeling irritated. “You don’t know that.” He says, and throws the card on the table, but it ends up falling on the floor. He doesn’t make a movement to pick it up, and Yuta is too busy staring at Mark’s face, Mark doesn’t think he even noticed the fallen card. “I think I like you more, I definitely need you more than you need me.”

“I don’t think need is the same thing as like,” Yuta speaks after some time, and his voice is uncertain and shaky. “I don’t want you to feel trapped, or, I don’t know, dependent on me.”

“You always do that,” Mark answers, without looking at Yuta. “You always stretch the things I say to the worst scenario possible. I never said I felt trapped, or that I’m dependent on you, I just said I needed you.”

“What does that mean, then?” Yuta’s voice is still soft, and Mark knows he actually wants to know. It feels good to be heard.

“I don’t know. That you make me happy in a crazy type of way. That I really like you for that. I don’t think I could ever make you feel the things you make me feel. The good things. It’s really hard to picture my life without you in it, like, as you are now in it, so that’s why I think I probably like you more.”

Yuta doesn’t say anything back. He comes closer to the table and to Mark, and stretches his arm to take Mark’s right wrist on his hand. He presses his fingers against Mark’s pulse, and, when Mark raises his eyes to look at him, Yuta is smiling, so imperceptible that Mark knows it is just for him. Mark feels overwhelmed, and his eyes and nose burn. To dissipate the feeling, he takes a deep breath.

“I know you show it more, and I’m glad, because I’m really awkward and sometimes stupid, and I like hearing you talk to me, and about me. But that doesn’t mean you like me more, and if you get this impression, I’m so sorry, I never wanted to make you feel that way, it must suck.” Mark says, and he is talking really fast, and the only thing grounding him is Yuta’s fingers against his skin. “And this is a stupid fucking question also, because it doesn’t work like that. And you say I think you have the power in the relationship, but when you say you like me more it seems like I’m the one overpowering you, and I don’t like that, because it’s not like that. We aren’t manipulating each other.”

“You’re right,” Yuta says, and it’s clear by the tone of his voice that he is trying to calm Mark down. Mark realizes that it mostly comforts him, not embarrasses him. “You never made me feel bad, I promise, I wasn’t demanding anything, or even complaining. You’re more than right, it is a fucking stupid question, and it doesn’t work that way. It’s way more complex than this question makes it seem.”

Yuta is looking at Mark with such great intensity that Mark can’t not believe in him. Rationally, Mark also knows that Yuta is speaking the truth. He feels ashamed at the desperation and stress he showed, but he knows Yuta is not judging him, and that, more importantly, Yuta knows that Mark isn’t taking advantage of his feelings for him, not even without really realizing.

Mark doesn’t know why it is so important to make it clear to Yuta that he likes him just as much, if not more, as Yuta likes him. It just seems so absurd the thought of not being like that. It’s not something he can accept, it just seems to contradict the nature of the relationship they built.

“I think I’ll take a card, okay?” Yuta asks Mark, after a few moments of silence. Mark nods, aware that if he had said no, Yuta would wait until he was comfortable enough to keep playing. The feeling of security that brings Mark almost surprises him. “I think that is a fun question, not a stupid one, so that’s good, right? Would you have a three-way with me?”

Mark really doesn’t have to think too deeply to answer it. “No.”

Yuta laughs at how immediate Mark’s answer is. “You would do pee stuff with me, but not a threesome? Explain to me your logic, please.”

Mark feels the heat on his face again. “Why do you talk like that?” He mumbles, looking at Yuta with a embarrassed smile. “I would watch you fuck another person, or another person fuck you. I’m not totally incoherent, okay?”

“Are you just a voyeur, then?” Yuta concludes, with a too big of a smile on his pretty face. Mark rolls his eyes.

“I don’t know, I feel dumb. There’s not a really logical explanation, okay? Like, I would like to see you fuck someone else, but I would never be comfortable with someone else watching us fuck, you know? That’s why I wouldn’t have a threesome.”

Mark can tell Yuta is trying to follow his train of thought, but he also knows he is not expressing himself too well, so it doesn’t surprise him when Yuta opens his mouth with a confused expression resting on his face. “Do you think we have ugly sex?”

“What? No.” Mark smiles big, and Yuta mirrors him. “I don’t know. Maybe every sex is ugly. But I don’t think so. We probably look hot while we’re doing it, right? That’s not the point, though.”

“What is the point, then, Mark? I’m not following you.”

“You really want to have a threesome that bad? Is that why you can’t let go?”

“No,” Yuta rolls his eyes, pushing Mark’s hand away lightly with really any flare. “I just want to understand everything about you, especially if it makes you embarrassed. I don’t care about the threesome.”

Marks sighs, and tries to organize his thoughts. “Like, I feel already so exposed just by playing this stupid game, I can’t imagine how it would be to have someone watching us have sex.” He says, and Yuta nods, but Mark isn’t sure if he understands him or is just listening attentively. “It just feels too personal to let someone watch or be a part of, you know? I don’t know if you feel this way too, but, to me, it’s very personal.”

Yuta takes a moment to think before answering it. “Sex is not always personal with me, not in the way I think you’re describing it, sometimes it’s just fun, without any deeper meaning.” Yuta keeps talking, but it’s clear he is also having trouble expressing himself in exactly the way he wants. “But, sex with you became the kind of intimacy you’re describing to me. It wasn’t always like that, and, I think that, if you wanted to have a threesome, I would be able to separate it enough to enjoy it, without feeling overexposed.”

“Do you want to have a threesome?” Mark asks, because he doesn’t Yuta to restrain himself because of him.

“Not without you in it, and not enough to try to convince you to change your mind. So, the short answer is no, I guess.”

“We can talk about me watching you fuck someone else, though.” Mark says, trying to make Yuta laugh after the heartfelt moment. It works.

“Yes, we definitely can.” He agrees, with a smile on his face. “Take your last card.”

Mark feels so glad the game is ending. Even his shoulders seem to relax. “Why would it be bad for us to be in a committed relationship?” He reads the card out loud, and looks at Yuta with an unsure smile.

Yuta doesn’t take too long to answer, and Mark is calmed by that. “Again, the ‘committed’. Is it crazy of me to think we’re committed to each other? We are not boyfriends, but I think that assuming that only strictly romantic relationships are serious is garbage. It doesn’t work like that, I think it’s way more complex. What do you think?

“I honestly never had a more committed relationship than ours. Not even family, or friends.” Mark says, and smiles at Yuta’s rant. “Why aren’t we dating, though?” It doesn’t take as much courage for him to ask that as he thought it would. It’s just a question.

Yuta pouts his lips while he thinks about the answer. Strangely, Mark doesn’t feel tense. He doesn’t doubt for a second of Yuta’s commitment to him. “I don’t think it is the time.” Yuta finally says, “I know you don’t agree, but you are, in fact, younger than me, and, in the four years that separates both of us, a lot can change. I don’t see why we shouldn’t wait, it’s not good to put pressure on a relationship.”

Yuta’s words don’t revolt or excite Mark. For him, Yuta is endgame, it’s hard for him to care about anything in between. “Okay, if you say so.”

“I do say so,” Yuta exclaims. “I think I’m right.”

“Are you betting on the end of our relationship?”

Yuta’s smile gets smaller at that, and his eyes more serious. When he looks at Mark, his eyes look warm, but his mouth doesn’t have any curves. “No, I would never do that. I actually trust on it too much, I think.”

Mark doesn’t answer him, just smiles, hoping that Yuta knows he feels too much of the same. Instead, he drags the last card across the table, until it’s on Yuta’s space. “Last card.”

“Last card.” Yuta agrees, raising it in front of him to read it. The kindest and sweetest smile appears on his face before he repeats its words out loud. “Do you love me?”

“That is the easiest question.” Mark says. He feels like a crazy man, unable to control how big he smiles.

“Yeah, it is the easiest.” Yuta says, a knowing smile on his face.

“Of course I love you. I think you know that.”

“You’re right, I do know that.” Yuta answers, and a sentiment way to similar to prides inflates Mark’s chest. “I love you too. Do you know that?” He points a finger to Mark, who just rolls his eyes.

“Yes, I know that. Of course I do.”

After a few moments, Johnny’s voice breaks the silence settled between them. “I’m going to end it, okay?” Both Mark and Yuta nod, still looking at each other. “One, two, three, cut!”

**Author's Note:**

> (i wrote this instead of doing my reading for uni lol)
> 
> if you liked pls comment on it, i would really like to know what caught your attention!
> 
> thanks for reading it <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/neomarxist127)


End file.
